


Courtesy

by stilesstilerstyle



Series: One Word Bottomjohn Prompts [32]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, bottomjohn, courtesy, nearly a blowjob, toplock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 08:49:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3375254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilesstilerstyle/pseuds/stilesstilerstyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>part of the one word bottomjohn prompt series</p>
<p>John wants John to be more courteous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Courtesy

“John. Suck me.” John immediately freezes where he’s sitting between Sherlock’s legs, his hands on Sherlock’s thighs. He glares up at Sherlock, ignoring the bobbing erection between them.

“You know what? You could show a bit more courtesy now and again. It’s not really a turn on that you don’t feel the need to ever say please, or thank you for that matter.”

He leans back a bit, glaring at Sherlock who has a dumbstruck expression on his face. “What for? That only takes more time!”

John’s eyes widen slightly and he huffs as he pinches the soft skin of Sherlock’s right thigh.

Sherlock gives a high pitched cry and looks at John like he’s lost his mind.

“What the hell John!” Sherlock looks shocked and surprised. “What was that for?”

John is speechless, his jaw dropped. Then he stands and leaves Sherlock, with an aching hard on, in his armchair, crying after John like a baby.

-

John is breathing hard, his pupils blown wide as he looks up at Sherlock. His lips are red and swollen from their thorough snogging session from before.

Their clothes are lying on the floor somewhere, they had flown in all directions when they were taking them off.

He’s harder than he’s been in a while and he licks his lips as he feels how Sherlock’s long fingers gently push his thighs apart and upwards.

John watches how he dribbles a generous amount of lube over his fingers, and he waits for them to disappear from his sight and make him feel good. Instead Sherlock is looking at him, his slick fingers hovering just over John’s cock and then he says: “Can I finger you please?”

For a moment John isn’t sure what’s happening, but when he does, he flushes hot, and he gulps and says: “Yes! Sure. Go ahead.” His own fingers tighten around his calves which he is holding beside his head.

He gasps and his eyelids flutter when Sherlock pushes into him, delicately and gentle. All the while he looks John in the eye, as he squirms and moans when he finds his prostate.

When they’re up to three fingers, Sherlock speaks up again. He looks dead serious as he says those words: “John. May I enter your arse with my cock now? Please?”

They just stare at each other for a moment, and then John bursts with laughter. The situation is so strange, the way he’s holding his legs, three of Sherlock’s fingers inside of him, and John is full on laughing.

When he opens his eyes again, he sees Sherlock smirking.

“Yes. You may.”

Sherlock gently pulls his fingers from John’s clenching hole, the muscles contracting more than normal, since John is still shaking with quiet laughter.

Sherlock lines himself up and says, in his most sultry voice: “Well thank you Mr Watson. It is an honour to be allowed into your humble abode.”

John’s giggling like mad as he feels every single inch of Sherlock’s cock filling him up, pushing inside.

Sherlock’s voice grows husky, but he keeps speaking lowly. “Oh my. What a lovely home. Uh – hole. So warm and… Welcoming.”

He isn’t even sure anymore what is happening, but he can’t stop giggling anymore. He watches how Sherlock smirks down at him.

“Oh god, if I’d known that making you laugh while we have sex makes it feel this good, I – I would have been a lot funnier in the past.” Sherlock drops his head to moan against John’s skin.

John feels tears pricking at the corners of his eyes as he tries to calm himself enough to answer. “Thank you for being so polite all of a sudden Mr Holmes. I normally only let courteous people fuck me.”

Now they are both laughing, and then, all of a sudden John breaks off, into a moan, his eyes rolling back into his head as Sherlock’s cock brushes against his prostate. Sherlock’s laughter is still vibrating through him, and it’s as if it’s a natural vibrator.

“Oh god. Thank you Mr Holmes. If you manage to hit that spot every time you’re this pleasant, then I will make sure to invite you over more often. I’ll – ah oh lord – even make you tea.”

They are a laughing, giggling, sweating mess, moving against each other, without any rhythm, just having fun, and yet somehow they manage to come, both at the same time.

It’s the first time John comes while laughing out loud. But it won’t be the last.


End file.
